Small cell base stations typically correspond to single sector stand-alone base stations housed in a single enclosure. Small cell base stations convert internet protocol backhaul communications links into RF transmit signals and converts RF receive signals into internet protocol backhaul communications links. Small cell base stations often support multiple air interface technologies and enable high capacity data throughput over a generally smaller coverage area relative to other infrastructure equipment. For example, the coverage area of a small cell can have a range of less than 500 meters.